<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Holographic Principle by haoshoumon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190292">The Holographic Principle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon'>haoshoumon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Elf Minghao because I want to, M/M, Mystery, Mysticism, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The words of that cursed prophecy sealed the fate of those six before they were even born, and they would never be able to forgive their ancestors for it.<br/>The fate of Bresen and the vast universe they didn't know was in their hands, and nothing could be worse than that: from the spring lands full of elves of Akerith, Solaria with its dwarfs and Coma, which seemed to be millions of light-years away, everything depended on them. With the help of Elementals, Minghao, Mingyu, Jihoon, and Soonyoung needed to stop the great cataclysm that was approaching, but for that, they needed to be able to stop Cebrus and its damned Machine before time ran out.<br/>And it was running through their fingers very fast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Holographic Principle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this fanfic for six months, I think, and I finally gave birth to it hehe<br/>The title is inspired by Epica's album named The Holographic Principle, even tho there's nothing in common between the album and this fanfic.<br/>You can find this story in Portuguese <a href="https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/o-principio-holografico-20832897/capitulo1">here</a> and I have a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/arohamonbebe/playlist/5vxL8vTC5WBvoeX9kaI7BZ">playlist</a> too.</p><p>Also, there's some maps and guides that I need to finish, and I'll link them here when it's all done,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The forest had never been more alive and fearful than at that moment. The leaves' rustling was louder than the wolves' howls and louder than the singing of the Sirens resting in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was happening, it could feel. There was something wrong in that silence that covered Cebrus; humans were not silent that way since they were conceived and the forest knew that there was something wrong, that something big was happening in the bowels of that place that it could not touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far from the eyes of the forest, Cebrus faced with amazement the Thing that seemed to have fallen from the sky, coming out of nowhere or whatever magic pass was responsible for putting it in the center of the Capital. The moment in which the Thing appeared, however, was very propitious. Only the Clergy were there to witness it, only they were there to see how the Machine seemed... to breathe. Thick blue and reddish cables coiled up in all its magnificent extension as if they were imitating blood vessels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it was not blood that ran there, but a thick dark oil that resembled the black tar that was used to pave the backyards of nobility. The humans there did not know exactly what they expected, but they definitely expected the Machine to do something. The iron structure vibrated lightly and glowed as if there was some flame inside, but nobody would dare to touch the artifact with naked hands and desecrate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the Machine did absolutely nothing in the next few hours, and it also did nothing when the first rays of dawn appeared. At that time, the legs of those old men couldn't support them properly anymore and some of them decided to go home since there would be nothing to see, and they would need to minister Masses in a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only two were left when something finally happened. The vibration increased and grew until it was making the ground tremble, while the light inside the Thing became as blinding as the sun rising on the horizon. The two men didn't know exactly what they were supposed to do, but they tried to stand back and protect their eyes at least a little, but it was all useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trumpets seemed to resound inside their fragile bodies, and the sound grew until they were totally surrounded by it; while it was beautiful, it was terribly frightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat inside the Machine started to spread to them, and it didn't take long for the first scream to escape. The man realized he was burning alive, from inside to outside, while the Machine was witnessing. And, somehow, he knew that It was responsible for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Machine watched impassively as those two men turned to dust and were satisfied because the offering necessary for it to be totally activated was complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon dawn arrived and, with it, the discovery of the new God.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it!!<br/>I have a lot of things already written, so I think I'll update very soon.<br/>My <a href="https://www.twitter.com/haoshoumon">twitter</a> if you wanna chat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>